


alluring

by journaliry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Time, M/M, POV Dave Strider, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journaliry/pseuds/journaliry
Summary: Dave Strider has been interested in his best friend for years, although he knows that it will never happen.Dave can't get John to leave his home so he decides to visit Dirk and finds another visitor banging on his bro's door, Jake English, who is trying to get his best friend out of his house.





	alluring

TG: man you’ve got to come out of your house some time

EB: i would if there was anything to do.

TG: there are lots of things to do

TG: fuckin boat loads of shit to cycle through

TG: mountain loads of fuckin shit to do

EB: aren't you at home watching the price is wrong with karkat right now?

TG: first of all its called “the price will never be right human stop trying”

TG: second off all don’t live by my example

EB: yeah... I’m good.

TG: I will come over right now and suck your dick if that will make you smile

TG: so help me god

EB: you’re taking this passive aggressive “I’m not gay but I might be” stuff too far right now, dude.

TG: no

TG: dude

TG: say the word

TG: ill do what it takes to make you come out of your egbert shell

EB: i get it.

EB: you’re such a good friend that you’ll "suck my dick" if it would make me happy.

TG: ok that was sarcasm

EB: you’d give your soul for me and then some and I can’t give you any of that in return.

TG: uh

EB: don't act like that's a lie...

TG: how did you

TG: know

TG: all that

EB: remember what I said about me coming from a different timeline?

TG: oh no

EB: i spent three years on a meter with davesprite at one point.

EB: one day he just blew up.

EB: said he felt bad for me and my sister because he could never be what we needed.

EB: you are still my best friend, dave.

EB: don’t worry.

TG: so you knew?

TG: all of this for years?

EB: yep.

TG: why didnt you tell me?

EB: because "this" is something you need to accept yourself...

EB: plus if I said anything I might have got your hopes up...

EB: that would have hurt me too, dave...

EB: i never want to make you upset...

EB: especially over something so dumb.

EB: i’m not worth what you’d give.

EB: i wasn’t worth what davesprite gave either.

EB: and i don’t even know where he is now...

EB: i want nothing more than for you to be really happy, dave.

EB: but that can’t be with me...

EB: don't worry about it though...

EB: i’m not good enough for a guy like you anyway.

You look down at your phone and sigh.

“What a lie that is.”

. . .

You were feeling bent out of shape. You figured that you might as well pay a visit to the better version of your bro, if you can't make John come out of his cave you can at least try to get Dirk to get out of hi.

Once you got to Dirk's place you saw someone standing at the front. It was English, pounding on the door, shouting for Dirk to, "Open up, Blast it! Come out! You've been in there for weeks! You probably reek like onions and that damn soda you're guzzling down all the time!" Jake stops pounding on the door and jumps to aggressively ring the doorbell several times. Shouting, "I get it! You don't want to see me! But at least tell me that to my face! You could at least do me the honor of slamming the door right on my kisser!"

You look down at the ground and shake your head as you step over to him. Took him till you were right behind him to notice you, "Oh! The other Strider! Good! You can help me get Dirk out of his cave of merch and shame."

"Is that what his planet was during the game?" You joke.

"Might as well have been." Jake laughs. "It's good to see you, Dave."

Jake pulls you into a hug and pats your back. You aren't used to people being so friendly with you, usually you'd feel a slight bit uncomfortable. But this is Jake English hugging you. You know most people would kill to get an embrace with those arms of his. You just grin and bear it, or in your case. Blankly stare and stand there.

When Jake pulls away he takes a deep breath, he's about to start yelling to announce your presence to coax Dirk out of his hive. Shit. House, you've been living with Karkat for too long. You stop Jake before he starts yelling by placing a hand on his back and patting him. You bend down and dig a key under his mat. You are willing to bet the door isn't even locked, Dirk doesn't worry about using a security system -no one on Earth C really does, regardless- Dirk has a few robots patrolling his home at all times as guards instead. You are surprised none of them jumped Jake to be honest. 

Nope. You were right. The door is unlocked. Once you open it you are met with a creak and with Jake telling you, "Isn't that a bit invasive?"

"We both know him." You shrug. "You never get upset when someone hangs in your place without telling you."

"Yes, but that is mostly because I never see the other end of my house." Jake points out as the two of you still stand at Dirk's front door, "-and also I am always happy to see you all. But Dirk is... different. You know that, Dave."

"Well whatever, I'm going in." You shrug. "I could have really used your help. You could have called the firemen if I got crushed by all of the fucking unopened boxes of beyblades in here."

"Ha! In my experience in my home it never comes to that! You can just crawl out!" You sigh. Forgetting that Jake is a hoarder himself. At least what he collects he usually shoots and tosses out.

You step inside and Jake follows after you claiming, "Don't want to make you go in alone!"

You just keep walking forward, searching through Dirk's house for any sign of him. Which is never easy to come by, the guy is as still as he is silent. 

"Why did you drop by to see Dirk?" Jake takes a moment before finishing the thought, "If you don't mind me prying."

"No reason." You lie.

"Oh, I came because I just thought it was time for that sort of thing. Spring cleaning of a sort, need to keep up with my relations when the thought pops into my head, or I'll never get around to it." Jake tells you, "come to think of it, Strider? Why don't we ever spend time together?"

"I don't know." You shrug as you pass by a column of junk and unopened packs of trading cards. "We didn't really see much of each other in the first place, aren't you closer to Roxy and your gang?"

"Ah." Jake seems like he agrees with you, somewhat. "Yes. Well, Rose did tell me that you are_ close_ with John." 

"What?" You ask him. "What did she tell you?"

"She simply told me that you are prone to fits of worrying about him." Jake brushes off your nervous expression, like he didn't even see it. Rose better not have told him shit. 

"Well... We were just... best friends since we were kids- Hey, look. Doesn't that column of shit look like a dick?" You catch the conversation and toss it into the pile of shit surrounding you.

"It does. I can appreciate fine art when I see it." Jake tells you. 

You break out laughing at his comment, you quickly turn it into a chuckle. Trying to catch yourself by saying, "yeah."

Jake turns back to face you as the two of you walk forward, "What where we talking about, Ah right! John!"

"Jesus God." You mutter to yourself.

"So, you were saying that John doesn't like visitors?"

"I didn't say that." You point out.

"Ah Well! I was getting to it." Jake mutters to himself, "was in the back of my mind I suppose."

Jake happily grins, lifting up a hand and patting you on the back to say, "Seems like the man wants his privacy! There's nothing to get bent out of shape over."

"Uh huh..." You nod. "Then why are _you_ **here?**"

"I- Uh..." Jake put a finger up to his chin. "Wow, Strider! You are sharp! Do your wrists ever get tired pointing out all of those double standards?!"

"My wrist gets tired for a different reason." You mumble to yourself, low enough that Jake probably didn't hear it.

"But any-ho." Jake carries on, walking forward and dragging the conversation right back to- "so John!"

You almost groan, but your casual, chill stance won't let you.

"Why don't you just message him?" Jake asks you. "Ask him if he's doing fine!"

"Why don't you message Dirk?" You turn the question back on him.

"Won't return my calls." Jake happily grins, "and you!?"

"I uh..." You guess there's no shame in telling him, "John blew me off."

"He did!?" Jake put a finger up to his chin. "Well... as long as I've known John he's been friendly, maybe he really does value solitude."

"But he never gets out, if he wanted to be alone that's cool. But he's been stuck at home for years." You tell Jake. "I've been trying to lure him out with like promises of free movie tickets and onion rings, stuff that like someone would lay under a fucking trap to snatch a twenty year old, stuff that would snatch me up... But nothing works." 

"Well, do you ever visit his home?" Jake tells you, "I'm sure that if you walked up to his door, he'd let you in!"

"I can't bring myself to do that." You shake your head as you step past a pile of dvds and ignore the fact it's probably porn.

"Why not?" Jake asks you, fully eyeing and checking out that pile like it's a buffet table.

"Cause he-" You sigh. "Listen. English. It's a personal matter."

"I'm a friend of yours, am I not!?" Jake happily beams at you, "My, after this how about we visit the chap together!?"

"No. No. I'd rather not do that." You tell him. 

"Why. What is the attitude for!?" Jake places a hand on your shoulder. "Aren't the two of you best mates?"

"Just... Ugh." You sigh. Not wanting to say anything to Jake about this but... you guess that it's better than bottling up things... or maybe it isn't and this is a mistake, but that infectious smile and those bright green eyes are drawing you in to open up to him. "John... knew that I... liked him and he kind of never told me he knew because he didn't want to... have to reject me."

"Oh... Ohhh..." Jake nods once in one large gesture, like he understands now everything he needs to know. "What else did he say?"

"Just that... he doesn't think he's good enough for me anyway." You quickly add in, "His words, not mine."

"Now, he really did say that?" Jake asks, "Does John really feel that way? About... _you?"_

“If he really feels that way... I’m ashamed." You confess. "Either, I gave him the impression that I’m some amazing guy that knows what he’s doing in any capacity.... or that he viewed himself so horribly he thinks I’m above him.”

“John’s just going through some things, Dave.” Jake tells you, "his view of himself might be low at the moment, but he is lucky to have someone like you. Still caring for him as a friend even if the two of you cannot be... lovers."

The two of you kept crawling through the pile of anime merch.

The pile got tighter. The hall stays single file for about a few more feet. It's faster if you go in one at a time, but before you could say anything about Jake staying behind he's already at your side.

The two of you press on together, rubbing your backs against the outline of several boxes of figurines and... is that a sex toy or a magical girl wand? You know what. You aren't going to think about it. You are just going to focus on how Jake is grinning at you, almost laughing at how awkwardly hilarious the situation is. You know he love's shit movies, this is probably like some scene he's recounting in his head. He laughs and tells you about some film he saw just like this. You nod at him, _'yep. knew it.' _ Jake keeps shimming right in front of you. Softly panting as he goes, out of his parted lips. His lips smell like wine. Even from this close. You could..._ you could taste it. _

“You know what...!" You tell Jake. "If we didn’t find Dirk by now, he doesn’t want to be found.”

"So you're saying to call it quits then?" Jake asks you. 

"I can call him later, let you know how he's doing." You tell the man across from you.

"Oh now, that sounds wonderful! Thank you, Dave!" Jake honestly sounds glad to here it. 

You smile back at him. He really seems to care for your bro. You're happy about that, your bro could use someone like that in his life right now. Even if though, Dirk still has you, you guess. But having someone like Jake on standby is ...different... then a sibling.

"So." You turn your head to blow a puff of air to the side as the two of you shimmy back the way you came. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just acting, sailing, flying, hang gliding, hiking, shooting... drinking..._ dating..._ nothing really."

You look over at him again, he seems a bit disappointed with something.

You lower your brows, "you really wanted to see my bro, huh?"

"Oh I did! But it's fine." Jake brushes the defeat off. “I know how it feels having someone chase after you and try to... zero in on your location.” Jake chokes out a laugh. “It’s best I just give in.”

“Come on, dude." You tell him as you shuffle through the hall full of merch together, "If you still want to get with him, I think you should go for it... he could use a win right now. You see this place?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to swim through figurines and model robots to get to him every visit," Jake tells you. "I have enough trouble exiting my own home, thank you very much.”

You chuckle at his little comment. “You know what, man? You’re pretty funny.”

jake pays you a bright smile.

"You know, you are right." You repeat a question that he just asked you.“_Why_ haven’t we hung out more?”

“Busy with my shows, my affairs, my businesses... that_ nonsense."_ Jake nods. "But I always have time for a nice chat and some brandy.”

“Dude, That shit sucks." You ask, "why not just drink a cocktail or something that doesn’t taste like nail polish in a wooden barrel?”

The two of you make it out of the tunnel you were just in and walk side-by-side. Jake starts laughing.

“Ha! Strider you have quite the sense of humor, yourself." Jake softly hums. "I can see why your friends are always going on about you!”

“Uh... yeah?" You lift up your brows as you shrug. 

“What’s the matter ol' chum...? Ah... I spent little time with my old friends too. Don’t see much of Roxy these days, she's quite busy... and when Jane speaks to me... well she eyes me like a slab of meat, but who doesn’t!?” Jake forces out a laugh, something in his grin looks so artificial, so fake. 

“Who doesn't...?" You sounded even more empathetic than you would have hoped as you ask, "Dude... doesn’t that kind of bug you?”

"What?" Jake asks you. "Why would it?"

“Think about if you were like a chick... wouldn’t you think all of that is like... at the very least, rude?” You ask Jake.

“Oh, enough with the doubl-" Jake tried to blow it off but you interrupt him. 

“No, man." You lightly raise a finger at him, "you seem kind of uncomfortable with all of this. Do you not like... like this?”

“Well... occasionally, I do feel like the spotlight is getting to me. But people enjoy _everything_ about me! What I have to say, how I say it! My thoughts on any topic... why should it stop there? People like my body and I think they should be allowed to!” Jake places his fists on both of his hips as he happily nods. "Don't you think I'm handsome?"

“Course you look good..."

Jake smiles brightly once you tell him you think he's handsome.

"...but why should someone be allowed to make you feel like 'meat?'” You ask him.

“I suppose I see your point... but..." Jake's chin is resting on one of his hands, he's looking up at the ceiling and then he looks back down at you, "sometimes I like feeling a bit... _tempting.” _

Jake pays you a look, one that is as enticing as it is dangerous. 

_“Uhhhh...” _Your eyes dart from all across his body and down to the floor. You are glad that he can't see your eyes through your shades. Shit, he can tell that you're looking at the floor. You need to look somewhere else, somewhere that** isn't** his crotch!

“Now!" Jake's face gains back your focus as he speaks, "I’m only kidding, Strider!"

Jake gives you another look, one that is inviting you to come closer to him as he tilts his head and grins. "Or am I?" 

"I’m kidding!" Jake closes his eyes and grins. 

"Or am I?” Jake opens his eyes and checks you out again.

“Okay well... you seem like you could do this for a while, so I'd say I’m good here.” You head for the door again. "Peace."

“Wa- wait!" Jake takes after you, knocking a few boxes over as he tumbles and reaches out for you, "I’m not kidding!”

“About what?" You ask him. "How you like feeling sexy?”

“I like when the_ right_ people find me attractive.” Jake smiles that enticing smile again,_ "and let me know."_

“Yeah... well my bros not home, that or he’s buried somewhere in the stomach of his anime merch cave... so-“

“I meant you.” Jake claps his hands together and smiles brightly at you.

“Me?” You ask him like he insulted you.

“Yes, _you!" _Jake gestures with his hands towards your being, "You’re the nicest person I’ve talked to in... **months...!** Years maybe!”

“What about Roxy, man?” You ask him and awkwardly laugh.

“Roxy is wonderful... but lately... I get the feeling ol’ Roxy cares more for Dirk -and his opinion, for that matter- than the rest of us.” Jake's eyes look up at the side of the room, on his face he has an awkward half-grin. 

Jake's face settles back into apathetic, as he's staring delicately at nothing.

“My bro gives you shit too, huh?” You ask him, knowing full well that Dirk is his best friend.

Jake is still looking at nothing as he speaks, “to put it simply... I feel like I can trust very little at the moment.”

You think to yourself about how he did just ask you out. “But... you can trust me?” 

“I can find hope in anything... no... pun intended... at least I _hope_ not!”

“Haha... dude." You give a small smile as you stare down at the floor, he's awful at telling jokes but there's something charming about that.

"What are you even looking for?” You ask him, "with me?"

Jake reacted quick with, "a relationship that lasts more than a night in bed and a blowie when we part.”

“Dude, I’m not looking for sex right now... so you’re good.” You nod. 

“Oh Jesus Christmas, thank god." Jake says the words into his hands and then lifts a palm up, extending it to offer you. "It’s a deal then?”

“Sure..." You take his hand, shaking it as you say, "I’ll try going on a date with you.. but you have to break the news to Jade if this becomes a thing.”

“Oh damn it." He curses his luck. Then he turns to you and asks, "you do Dirk!”

You curse yourself, “shit."

“Haha!!!” Jake laughs, still with his fist tightly clasped around your hand. “Oh! I can tell this is going to be a riot already!”

. . .

Jake agreed to pick you up himself, he decided to roll up in a limo. He opened the door to the ride for you. You stepped inside. You didn't expect him to roll out the proverbial red carpet for you. You entered the limo, fully expecting a stocked bar. _'Yep, there it is.'_ But you weren't expecting to see a functioning jacuzzi inside.

"Ah." Jake notices that you are starring at the bubbling pool in the middle of the ride. "Ignore that, if I was expecting we'd use it I would have told you prior. Told you to bring trunks!" Suddenly Jake gets an idea. "Oh! We can put our feet in!"

You took a look at Jake's outfit, he always wears revealing shorts, but it seemed a tab bit more formal than his usual wear. You looked at your own clothes, you were wearing black jeans, a white button up and a red baggy jacket. You just thought when he said "grab a bite and talk" he meant like burgers and fries, not a _limo and tux_ kind of dinner date thing. Your red puffed up sneakers aren't going to cut it here. You tell Jake you don't want to get your feet wet and instead offer to change for the occasion, but Jake says "no need. You are quite handsome the way you are."

"You think so?" You ask. Not meaning to sound like a fucking blushing school girl, just a fucking dude accepting a complement. Jesus.

Jake takes your hand and leans down to lightly place a kiss on your knuckles, as he leans back up he asks you if you'd like to take a seat in the back. You nod and he holds your hand as he guides you over to your seat. Something about the gesture gets your heart pumping. You weren't nervous at all before, now suddenly you feel a bit... timid. 

You brush off your nerves by asking Jake about if he's seen any new movies he likes. Probably one of the only things you know you have in common is that you can stomach anything. Jake ended up telling you about your alternate universe selve's movie version of SBHJ. You nod along as he praises the work, offering you up complements for being devilishly handsome in both universes. You let out a light laugh, involuntarily feeling your face flush. 

Once the limo is parked, Jake stands and offers you his hand again. This time someone opens the car door for you and Jake thanks the man who opened it. You nod at the guy too. Something about the way Jake thanked the guy made you feel a bit... happy? You like Jake's attitude around you, you are his date, but you forgot that he's just all around a kind man to everyone. He held the door open for you and a few people leaving. They thanked him and had to do a double take when they noticed they were walking past Jake English. 

Jake walked towards the hostess stand and offered up his name, the hostess was already prepping to take him across the room regardless, she knows who he is. Everyone does. "Right this way, Mr. English." 

The hostess looks at you and smiles, "Mr. Strider."

Jake pays you a large grin. 

You sigh. Everyone knows who the two of you are, but you don't feel like a celebrity, or like a God. Just like... a regular guy. Maybe since Jake is in the same boat he won't give you the 'hero worship' treatment.

Before you take your seat Jake pulls open a chair and offers it to you. You blink and walk around the table. You sit down and he pushes you in. He walks around and sits. Asking the server kindly for "the best champagne you have, please."

You lightly glance away from Jake, you look outside of the window besides you, the curtains are open, and so is the window. The night is carrying a cool, but warm breeze. You can see the sunlight fade, slowly turning into night. You turn your head to look back over at Jake, you point at the window with your thumb and say, "some view?"

You notice that Jake is looking right at you, with his elbows resting on the table and his chin resting on the back off his fists, "yeah." He tells you. You don't know if this is just some move that he pulls to get to people but... it's working.

You lightly chuckle looking down at your empty plate. You glance back up at him and ask, "you think this place has garlic sticks?"

"Oh! They do!" Jake smiles at you. "Rose told me you're nuts about them!"

"Rose told you a lot of things about me, huh?" You guess that she got around to telling him everything about everyone she knew over the years. 

"Only because I asked what you like!" Jake tells you. 

"You... asked...?" You slightly cock your head to the side, "why?"

"So I could make this date more enjoyable for you!" Jake is honest when he says, "I'd like to impress you with more than just my natural English charm, you deserve the lock stock and barrel of what I can offer you!"

He knows you aren't impressed with money, all of your banks are over flooded at the moment, but Jake is showing you something better than what you were even looking for when you agreed to date him, he's showing he actually wants to give his all in being with you. You pay him a gentle half-smile. More than you give most people. He's really loosening you up today. He keeps asking you questions about what you're doing and how's life. You don't have much to tell him, you usually turn the questions back on him and once he answers he asks you again. 

You like that he's persistent.

As the two of you eat your meal, Jake keeps apologizing when he feels he's talking to much about himself or his business ventures, but you enjoy hearing about his life. It's much more exciting than yours.

Jake tells you that he went freediving recently and picked up a few fish for his aquarium. "You can maybe come over sometime and visit, oh my. It's so lovely. You should see my jellyfish tank too."

You laugh. He seems so excited to share something like that with you, you can tell it's not an invitation back to his place for anything other than what he said. Jake is very straight forward. If he wanted to toss you onto the table and ruin your hole... he'd simply ask. You take a sip of your champagne, your first sip of the night. Softly letting the bubbles part your lips and the casually spiting it back into the glass. You smile at Jake. 

"Do you like it?" He asks you, noticing that it is your first sip.

"No." You answer honestly.

Jake smiles at you. He starts laughing. "Me neither!"

You pay him a smile of your own. At that Jake claps, this is probably the first time he's ever seen your teeth.

“This date is going swimmingly! I don’t feel like I’m going to say the wrong thing at all! I like that you speak your mind, Dave! I feel confident if I misspeak you’ll just take the lead!”

“I'm glad you can trust me to do that." You nod, still smiling, _'and that you like that.'_

“Yes! Exactly! I trust you!” Jake gestures to you. "It's wonderful to have someone like you in my life, right now. You actually communicate with me how you honestly feel. I appreciate it immensely." 

“Cool. I- Uh... I guess I think you’re cool too." You shrug. "You don’t mind me venting shit.”

“Oh, I love venting right along with you!” Jake nods.

“I can tell... could do with out some of the details you told me about Dirk though.”

“Oh, you jacking off to the thought of John showering didn't make for ideal first date colloquy.”

“I said that?! Jesus...” You cover your face with your hands, ending up just getting palm marks on your shades you just cleaned for this date. This date you just fucked up.

"Oh no. We are one in the same, Dave." Jake smiles at you. "That is my point."

"You mean... you were nuts about my bro and I was nuts about..." You try your best not to say son. "our... friend."

"Right!" Jake nods. "We are both understanding of each other's circumstances. It's perfect, is it not?"

"It's Uh- you know." You rub the back of your neck with your hand, shit your palms are sweaty.

"Cool?" Jake asks with a smile.

"Yeah, man." You nod. "Cool."

"Ah my!" Jake laughs. "Ah! You say cool all the friggin time! It's so cute."

"Cute?" You ask, feeling heat rise through your cheeks again.

"Oh, come now." Jake waves both of his hands towards you and comments, "I'm quite sure that you get that all the time from your suitors!"

"Uh... I guess chicks were always kinda after me." You shrug. Thinking back to your time in the game session. 

"Oh, with that charm of yours!" Jake chuckles. "Sure that you are elbow deep in your pick of the litter, quite honored that you've chosen to allow me the privilege of taking you on a date."

"Yeah well..." You are lightly blushing, trying to ignore the fact your hand is slightly shaking. "I think I'm the lucky one here."

"Dave..." Jake lightly grabbed his champagne flute between his large fingers. He took a small sip. "With comments like that... I'm sure that's how you draw men to your chaise."

You are sure that he means bed. You sigh.

“I uhhh... haha... I’m a virgin man.” You feel sweat begin to pool underneath your bangs.

Jake breaks the champagne flute stem with his hand. He clenched his fist too hard around it. Jake's eyes are wide as he stares blankly at you. Fully ignoring the light yellow liquid dripping off of his knuckles. 

“I... didn’t realize that would be so..." you search your mind to the right word, "_shocking_ to you.”

“Yes. well... rarely hear people say that these days.” Jake sounds a bit... tense?

“Sorry... I didn’t think it be so... horrible to you.” You lightly pull one side of your lips into a awkward, sad smile.

“Ha... more of the opposite effect on me, I’m afraid.” Jake looks down at the table, he sounds nervous as he laughs again. 

You feel your face completely flush, you give him a small smile to let him know that it's fine that he said that... but you're afraid your smile might have been misrepresented as an invitation.

"We could call it a night, I could drive you back to your place and see you off." Jake softly smiles at you. "Or... you seem as if you may have other plans for the rest of our evening."

You turn your head to look to the side. You cover your mouth with your hand to hide how pink you are in the face. 

"Oh! That damn charm of yours! When you smile and blush like that, I find you irresistible!" Jake smiles brightly at you.

Jake rests one of his arms on the table as he asks you with a sly grin, "what do you say we go back to my place and break the bed, so to speak... or... not as a matter of phrase, but a matter of **fact.**"

Jake raises his brows at you. 

You keep your face covered with your hand. Coming to terms with your sexuality is something that you weren't expecting to do today at all. But even straight men would turn for a shot with Jake English.

"I..." You clear your throat and answer. "I... I'm sorry. I'm not... experienced with this kind of thing."

Jake blew steam from out of his chest, "this is quite the foreplay. I’m already packing half a stiffy. If you _are_ interested that is.”

“I don’t know... uh... I guess I always thought my first time would be spur the moment.” You reply as you shrug.

“I can make you feel it’s that way.” Jake nods. He seems excited at the idea of taking you home.

You scratch your leg, trying hard to ignore that your body is shaking.

“Yeah, see... this is what I mean... this is so much planning.” You tell him.

“Dave." Jake places his arm back on the table and gives you a flash of a grin. He flatly tells you, "I can take you back to my place and have you rolling your eyes back into your head and curling your toes faster than you can snap your fingers.” He snaps his fingers to illustrate. 

“Okay." You like the look of everything you're seeing. "I’m game.” 

. . .

You agreed to it. You are sitting next to him in his limo. Jake's not talking to you any more, he's kissing your neck. Seems like he's fascinated with your waist. His hand is running underneath your button up, he's feeling up your bare skin. '_Oh God.'_ English’s breath is shaking against your collar as he whispers onto your skin, "do you like it?"

You feel your whole body tense up. You have to actually answer. Actually confess that you_ love it._

You nod. Hoping that is enough for him.

Jake hums against your neck, planting gentle kisses along your neck up to your chin. 

"Tell me if a cross a line." Jake warns you, "once I get started, I get a bit... intense."

You shutter at the feeling of Jake grabbing your waist tighter.

"Maybe we should have a safe word?" Jake whispers into your ear. 

He pulls away from you to see your face and then whispers into your ear again.

"Mine is safe word."

You snicker and start laughing.

Jake starts laughing too.

"How do you like it?" Jake asks you, "doggy style? reverse cow girl? scrambled? sunny side up?"

You start laughing again, telling him, "this isn't really putting me in the mood, you know that right?"

"I thought I'd just tell a few jokes too loosen you up, you and so tense. You are stiffer than I am right now." Jake adjusts himself in his seat. You can see his erection poking under his shorts. Looks like something is ready to break lose.

"Okay. Okay." Jake settles back down and starts kissing your neck again, "I needed that too. You are starting to really get to me, you know?"

You tense up again.

"You've never been touched before... I wonder what sounds you'd make in bed?" Jake ponders to himself as he brushes his lips against your skin, "I wonder if you'd like it gentle and slow? Or fast and hard?"

"I can do slow and hard too..." Jake's breath is hot against your neck, "you're so soft." 

"Thank... you?" Just as you started speaking, Jake started feverishly feeling the inner part of your thigh with his hand. Jake starts nibbling on your neck. You're about to tell him to stop, that you don't want to get bitten... but he's so gentle. Picking at your skin with less of a pinch and more like a gentle pull. You let him take control. You can trust him. He suddenly bites you harder than you were expecting.

"Ouch." You tell him.

He backs off, Jake is panting as he says, "I'm sorry. I just..." He blows air out from deep in his lungs. "phooow. I just... damn it, you're so dangerous."

You feel like asking him what he meant, you want to ask him. But you can't bring yourself to. You can feel how dangerous Jake is himself... with his charming smile, his kind voice, his hot breath. How can he feel that you're dangerous, when he's the one with the thick arms and the muscular frame?

You watch Jake as he bends down in his seat to make himself smaller than you, he runs his hands on top of yours and holds them gently between his large fingers, formally apologizing, "I'm sorry, let me know if I do anything you don't like. I'll do my best not to bite you again."

"It's okay, you can." You tell him, "I just... didn't expect it."

"How about I'll warn you before I do anything... more advanced?" Jake's smiling but his breath is shaking.

"If that's what you want to call it... I don't really need a warning." You shrug.

"You... you don't?" Jake asks. "You'll just let me do anything to you... with out any warning?" 

You lift up your shoulders to shrug again, "have at it."

You realized that you just let him lose on your body. Jake jumps to your neck again, eyeing your side. He asks you, "would you like it if I started nibbling on you gently again first and then work my way up?"

"Sure." You tell him. "Just start slow." 

"fuck." Jake shivers. That's the first time you heard him curse all evening._ "you are so dangerous."_

"What... what do you mean by that?"

Jake seems like he's mezmorized by something, his mouth is wide open. He takes a moment to answer as he stares at your neck. "I think I'm going to fall into you. You're going to devour me whole... aren't you, you little jezebel?" He asks you like you have an answer as he leans into your frame again.

"You're going to take me completely, aren't you?" Jake starts sucking on your neck again. 

English breaks free from his most recent string of kisses only to say,

"I haven't felt anything like this in... my entire life."

"Never?" You ask him. Drunken by the thought.

"I'm more than hot under the collar, here. I've never cra..." You felt the car stop and Jake pauses like he snapped out of a trance. 

You are about to ask him what he was about to say. But Jake hopped out of the limo before you could even think about standing. He out stretched his arms for you to take his hands and step out of the vehicle, at least you think he meant to. He looks disappointed, maybe he wanted you to... fall into his arms?

You let him take you by the hand and guide you into his mansion. 

Once you get inside, the two of you stalk the hall walking through his lengthy foyer. 

Jake guides you up the stairs in the very front of his lavish home.

He steps behind you, giving you the lead, he held onto your waist as the two of you walk up.

You reach the top and look around the hallway at the various ornate doors.

“Okay..." You ask him, "so which one is-"

Jake grabs you and pushes you up against the wall.

“Dave." Jake whispers your name, that's all he needs to say to have you completely.

You wrap your arms around his neck as he sinks you down against the wall. 

Jake kneels down and grabs onto your thighs. He lifts you up into his arms and holds you up.

Your eyes widen. You wrap your legs around his hips so you don't fall, that only sets him off more. 

Jake digs his fingers into your waist again, his tongue is tangled up with yours. 

His erection is pressing up against you, you can feel it, and he wants you to.

You run your fingers through Jake's soft black hair.

Jake pressed your back against the wall again. 

He is furiously kissing you, jabbing his tongue into your mouth. It's your first kiss and it's better than you ever imagined. 

You are slipping back more as Jake presses his head further down to kiss you.

He makes up for pushing you down by lifting you back up. He's holding you in his arms again, Jake pulls away from your kiss and bounces you in his arms to make sure that you're steady. You enjoy the feeling of being lightly tousled so much, you smile at him.

That was it. Jake lost it. 

Jake walked over, with you in his arms, to the door across from you.

Kicking the door open and tossing you onto the extravagant canopy bed with gorgeous champagne gold curtains and sheets. You feel the silk blankets brush up against your fingers, but before you get a chance to get comfortable, Jake jumps on top of you. Grinding his cock against yours. 

You groan at the feeling.

_"You are so fucking dangerous. You know that?" _Jake whispers into your mouth.

"I know." You breathe the words onto his lips, you are about to tell him that he keeps saying it, but he forces his tongue into your mouth again before you can start to form the words.

Jake tugs at your jacket, forcing it off of you and making you work along with him. 

He pulls away from your kiss. You begin to unbutton your shirt but Jake grabs at each side of your button up. He pulls it completely apart and each of your buttons flings open. Jake starts tending to his own clothes, ripping off his jacket and tearing apart his shirt like he did yours. He pulls down your pants. Before you even register it, he's already got your cock slipped into his mouth. 

Jake is groaning, like he wants more. You bite your bottom lip. You try to keep your calm, but you let out a moan as you feel Jake pull away from the base of your cock and start teasing your tip. You gasp, you bite both of your lips closed, trying your best to keep your mouth shut.

Jake pulls away, he looks up at you and tells you, "don't stifle your moans, I'd like to hear if I'm doing a good job."

You look down at him, your lips part open. You slowly nod as you breathe out the word, "okay."

Jake drives into sucking your shaft again. He's holding your thighs up and pulling your body up with his hands, now he's guiding you to fuck his mouth. You let slip a few gasps and moans as Jake works your cock. You've never felt anything like this before. Jake knows, and he seems to revel in it. Jake drops your legs and stops making you fuck his dave, seems like he wants to move on to the main show.  
He gets up and pushes you back down onto the bed. He started fumbling around with his inventory for a fleeting second, a small bottle of lube appeared in his hand. Jake screws Of the entire cap instead of just pressing it open. He poured the rest of the contents onto your erection and flicked the bottle behind him. He began pumping his fist around your shaft.

He laid down besides you, you could feel his hot breath on your shoulder as he scooted closer. He used his foot to kick off your pants and bottoms off of your knees. He let go of your cock to slap your ass, gesturing for you to kick off the rest. 

Once you complied, Jake continued to stroke his fist around your length as he whispered to you, "I love the noises you make for me..."

You moan at the feeling of pleasure from his hand and from his words.

Jake whispered out,_ "fuck."_

Jake moved his slicked up fist down from your cock, to your thigh and you know that he's slowly moving over to your entrance. Before he reaches it you tensed up, you breathed out, "be gentle." 

"Fuck." Jake didn't even whisper, you could feel his hip buckle. 

Jake slowly placed the tip of his finger on your hole. You shiver. You feel so exposed with your thighs spread so far apart, Jake is laying besides you and underneath one of your legs as he's reaching down to slowly stick a finger into your hole. 

_"ahh." _You turn your head away from him as you buckle your hip. 

"fuck." Jake's hot breath is on your neck again.

You groan at the feeling of his thick index finger entering your hole, he's stretching you out and it feels...

_"it feels... it feels so good."_

Jake kisses your neck and asks, "you like that?"

_"It's big..."_

Jake lifts his head and whispers into your ear, "if you like my finger, I've got something you'll like that's _almost _as big."

You start cackling, Jake starts laughing with you.

You turn your head and see Jake has a large smile on his face. 

"I can't remember a time I've had this much fun!" Jake tells you. He pecks a kiss to your lips. "You actually like my jokes!"

You smile and lightly laugh, "dude, your fingers in my ass right now."

"Ah! Yes! Back to the matter at hand." Jake sounds like he's getting back to business, "this is the first time anyone's ever violated your virgin hole?"

"Yes." You tell him, playing along with your role here in bed as the hapless virgin. 

"And it feels good?" Jake wants you to answer. "Feeling like a little slut for the first time?"

As you open your mouth he sticks another finger in.

You moan at the feeling. Two fingers are pulling apart your hole. Your eyes lower lids are already pulling up. You're squinting like you're in pain. You buck your hips up. You keep them suspend them in air. Jake starts pulling the two fingers in and out. He starts finger fucking you, you've never felt _anything _like this. 

You start moaning and panting, _"ah... ah ah ah!" _He's picking up the pace. Jake starts nibbling down on your neck. Biting you. Jake slows down, he must want you to talk again. 

Jake pulls at your skin with his teeth and once he lets go he tells you, "you're little virgin hole isn't even close to ruined yet and you already sound close."

You let out a dry laugh.

Jake laughs gently with you, "what do you sound like when you're there, you little devil." 

"Wouldn't you like to know." You smile. "I guess you're going to have to fuck the noises out of me."

"Shit. Can't wait, my little treasure."

"Little treasure...? Gotta work on the bedroom names."

"I'll call you some pretty nasty things when you'll be to full of me to care if I offend you."

"Oh...?" You lightly chuckle. "You're going to fuck me till I'm brainless?"

"Darling, you know the score already." He started lightly grazing your neck with his teeth again.

"Well, I'll hold you to it.” You sigh. "I have high hopes for this."

Jake laughs. Enjoying the comment you made like you said a pun on his behalf. He's getting a kick out of it so you give him more fuel, "I know you're always up for... an adventure."

"Don't you know it!"

"I expect you take me on a real ride, make this experience some shit to write home about."

"I should hope so! With my size alone I think you'll be in for quite the outing!"

Jake shows you he has a condom. He's holding it between his thumb and his closed fist, it's black with one of his companies logos on it.

You take it from his hand and he lets you. You toss it behind you and onto the floor. 

That was it. That was Jake's breaking point.

Jake smacked his lips against yours, grazing his overbite against your teeth.

You couldn't care with how much he's grunting into your mouth, grunting like a wild fucking animal, untamed and uncaring if he breaks you or not. Jake pulled away, he forcefully grabbed both your thighs and pressed them up and apart. He started to slip himself into your hole, already slick with lube and loosened from how he already finger fucked you. You wonder how different this will feel- 

"Oh! Oh Fuck!" Your back arches up. "Oh holy FUCK!" 

He's not even all the way in yet, but his cock is so thick that it's tearing your hole apart!

He slips the rest of himself in slowly, you let out a low whimper as he does.

Jake smiles. "You're driving this train aren't you? Running the show? You enjoy breaking my mind like this?"

Jake stopped pushing himself in, "Tell me when you think... think that you can... take more."

"Fuck me!" You don't need time to adjust, you want it all! Even if it hurts!

"FUCK!" Jake starts slowly pushing more in, grunting again like an animal. 

He lifts up his hips as he pulls out and pushes himself back in. 

He goes slow at first. Slowly, but forcefully filling your hole. He suddenly hits something sensitive, a spot that you've never felt hit before. You shout. "AHHhmmm!" You bite down on your lips to stop yourself from screaming. He's so big and he just hit you where it's...**_ "It's so fucking good!" _**

Jake takes it as a invitation to pick up the pace and hit you in the same spot harder. The feeling, it's fucking tearing you apart but in a way that you fucking **_need._**

"You enjoy letting me take your virgin hole?" Jake shutters, "does it hurt?"

_"It... it feels- ah! You're stretching me out."_ You try your best not to sound to whiny, but with a cock up your ass, you think that every word you say sounds like a moan.

Jake pulled out of you.

He dragged you up from the bed. You aren't laying down any more. Now Jake is forcing you to sit on top of his lap. 

Jake starts kissing you, you moan into his mouth. You part your lips away from him as soon as the kissing started and ask him to, "fuck me like that again."

"Fuck." Jake whimpers, "you are putting me on edge, you know that _you little spotless virgin slut." _

Jake turns you around, he's making you face away from him now for some reason.

Jake lays down on the bed. Now you're just sitting him his lap as he lays down, you're hoping that he doesn't expect you to ride his- "Ahh!" Jake grabs onto both of your wrists once Jake seems satisfied with readjusting your position in bed. He starts ramming your hole again as he forces your arm back. 

"UGHMM!" You bend forward as Jake started slamming his entire cock into you as violently as he could.

_"Shit." _Jake just started gripping around your wrists tighter. 

_"Fu-uck!"_ You shutter. It's hard to even breathe. Jake is demolishing your hole 

Jake is still grunting, the deep guttural sounds of him fucking your hole are doing something bad to your mind. 

You keep moaning with each thrust and every single moment in between. There isn't a single second that you aren't whining and panting. 

Jake keeps hitting you in a spot that you just learned that you absolutely fucking love.

You beg him for more, "fuck me, fuck me, give me -ah- all -ah! of your- **fucking cock!" **

Jake slows down to a halt you groan in frustration.

"For a virgin you are a little slut, aren't you?" Right after Jake asks that, he pulls his hips back and slams himself hard into your hole again. 

Jake flips you around on the bed again, he forces you onto your back and slips his tongue into your mouth again.

You suck on his tongue as he grunts. He realigns himself with your entrance and starts pounding you again.

You break away from your kiss to gasp for air and then pant out a low moan. 

Your moans start to get higher in pitch,_ he's ruining you! _

You can't keep your composure, you're mouth is hanging open and your eyes are half-lit. He's fucking you too hard for you to even care that you look like a used up whore.

Jake looks down and grins at you, a sly grin like he know just how much control he has over you at the moment. 

"This hole's mine?" Jake asks.

You answer with a scream as he drives his cock into your hole and against your sensitive spot again.

"- and just mine?" Jake pants.

"Ye-YES!" You clench your teeth and close your eyes. "FUCK YES!"

"Fuck me!" You demand him to fuck you harder. "FUCKING MAKE ME CUM!" 

Jake starts panting on your neck. "You are fucking -ha- breaking me, -ah- sunspot."

Jake starts picking up the pace, driving into your hole at a godly speed, drumming against your ass with his hips as he lifts up your legs.

You grab the pillow behind your head and clench both of your fists around it, “Oh... _oh fuck. OH FUCK! Fucking! GOD!”_

"You won't last much longer, you're just a little virgin getting pounded. Can't... hold on... can you?" Jake sounded **angry **with how much he was grunting and panting. You fucking loved the sound. He sounds furious with you. You are trying to hold on, but that fucking tone of his isn't making it easy.

"Cum for me, you little** virgin bitch.**" Jake grunts into your shoulder. 

**_"I'M!-"_ **You bite your lips trying to hold on.

"Tell me that you're cumming!" Jake demands of you.

** _"I'm cumming!"_ **

**"Fuck!" **Jake bites down on your neck again, still grunting.

You are completely on edge, you feel mindless like he's fucking your brains out. You are getting close.

You tense up completely, feeling your legs tense up and rise as Jake holds up your thighs. You're entire body is shivering, you're entire orgasm is surging through your body. 

You gasped as you came, when you let the air out of your lungs you moaned out, _**"Jake!"**_

English keeps going. He keeps railing you. "That's it! That's-"

Jake lets out a deep, violent grunt from his chest.

Jake finishes his entire load inside of you.

You feel it fill up your hole, the feeling is so foreign and strange. But you'd fucking kill to feel this fucking hot and spent again. He just used you up! Must be what he meant by dangerous, he must want to fucking break you completely and the feeling is terrifying him. Fuck if you don't want that too. You're going to have to figure out what to do in order to get him to _really _do it.

You pant. "god -ah- damn." 

Jake's still on top of you, he starts chuckling, the simmer of laughter ends when he places his lips against yours again.

Jake pulled away from your kiss and grinned at you, “Holy shit! Hahaaa! That was... fuck you are just the medicine I needed."

You want to make some sort of sly comment but you can't you're too fucked out. He ruined your body completely. You kept panting, your chest expanding and deflating rhythmic. You're body is so hot... your mind starts to drift. You're lids get heavy. You just want to sleep.

You wake up on your back, feeling something heavy on top of you, it's one of Jake's arms.

You place one of your hand on one of his forearms. You turn your head to the side and see Jake laying right next to you.

He lightly opens his eyes. English probably can't see you clearly with out his glasses on. You think it's safe to smile.

Jake pulls you closer to him as he stirs. He sinks his other arm underneath you.

He wants to hold you tight, you let him.

English already seems smitten with you, you'd be lying if you said that the feeling wasn't mutual. 

"Morning, my darling sunbeam." Jake kisses your nose. 

"Sunbeam?" You chuckle as you repeat the word.

"It's my little pet name for you, don't like it?" Jake asks, "I can make something better, my little canary?"

"You want me to die in a coal mine?" You think the name is strange.

Jake laughs. 

He tries again, “sweet treat?”

“Uh no.”

“Lover boy.”

“No.” You flatly say.

“My steady?” Jake pays you a strained smile.

“Okay... no.” You give him a light smile back. 

“Apple butter?” Jake asks.

“Try again.” You laugh with your mouth closed. 

“Honey cake?”

“What?” You smile. 

Jake smiles brightly in return. Jake give you another pet name,

“Ticklepickle?” 

“What is with these names?” You laugh.

“It think they’re cute, green bean.”

“Does that even sound like me..." You say.

“Red hot?” Jake sounds puzzled.

“Getting warmer.” You let him know.

“Hot stuff?”

“Yahtzee.” You nod. 

“So that’s good?” Jake asks, unsure what you mean.

“Yep.”

Jake laughs, “what in blue blazes is a Yahtzee?”

“It was like a board game.” You think.

“Oh!" Jake chuckles, "in that case, you sunk my battleship.”

“You’re the one who sunk your battleship in my ass, man. Don’t blame me.”

“Dave, my new flame, you hot thing... I think we’ll get along just fine.”

“Sure thing... my man.”

Jake grabs you and pulls you into another kiss. He starts kissing your cheek as you smile, he's pushing your cheek into your lips and making you pout. You start laughing. He's just so affectionate. It's cute.

"Want another go." One of Jake's hands is rubbing your ass under the covers. "This time I'm thinking about tossing you around a little. A smack here, a spank there." He smacks you hard on your bare ass, it fucking stings.

You blankly stare as you answer, "fuck. Yes."

. . .

You must have fallen back asleep.

You lift up your head and groan, Jake is snoring. 

You chuckle at the sight of him completely splayed out on the bed with one of his legs on top of you and one of his arms under your neck. You want to get up but you don't want to wake him. You sigh and summon your phone out of your sylladex. You sigh and check your phone for new messages. Seems like Rose messages you... 

TT: Word on the street is that you've been seeing a certain English character.

TG: god

TG: how does everyone know already?

TT: our little world has the equivalent of TMZ 

TG: thats my fucking luck

TG: isn't it

TG: everyones got to know my business

TG: sure as shit that karkat and jade noticed that i aint home rn

TT: Well... did they message you?

TG: i think they did

TG: but im not checking

TT: Ha.

TG: shit jade just spammed me like three new messages in less than a second

TT: Could you blame her?

TT: It is an interesting development for you.

TG: dont need your shit

TT: I'm not giving you any shit or flack or anything.

TG: well i dont need your comments

TG: i had a great date

TG: thats all

TG: i really dont need all the "oh shit dave is finally dating what the fuck i guess hell fucking froze over"

TG: and hes a great guy ok?

TG: so lay off on ragging on jake for having shit taste please

TT: Oh, I am aware that English is a good man.

TT: He is kind and probably good for you.

TG: thanks

TG:

TG: im waiting for you to say something fucked

TT: Well, if you are asking...

TT: If you can't get with the man's son...

TG: fuckin

TT: If you can't...

TG: fuck you

TT: you could always go for...

TG: i didnt fuck him for that reason

TT:

TT:

TT: I am in shock.

TG: why?

TT: I can not believe this.

TG: what is it?

TT: My God.

TG: what did i say?

TT: How did I not catch that? Must be my migraine...

TG: what?

TT: You aren't home right now?

TG: oh fuck no

TT: And after your first date, no less!

TG: back

TG: off

TG: bitch

TT: Oh, now I'm telling everyone.

TT: What would your brother think!?

TT: Our father, Dave!

TG: fuck dont say shit

TG: im sorry i said that

TG: its just

TG: im not seeing him because of any other reason other then

TG: i honestly see someone whose like

TG: underappreciated

TG: and hes still so positive through it all

TG: i want some of that in my life

TT: Alright.

TT: For his sake and yours, I will not let anything slip past my lips, Strider.

TT: Won't breathe a word of this to anyone.

TG: thank you

TT: With the exception of my wife of course.

TG: what?

TG: why?

TT: That is what marriage is really all about.

TT: You tell your spouse everything you know.

TT: I know so many things about Karkat.

TT: His phase where he sung show tunes and... oh my I said to much...

TT: How about don't tell the two of them I confessed that by mistake,

TT: And I'll keep your rendezvous a secret

TG: thank you

TT: But if you walk with a limp, I can't help you.

TG: ROSE


End file.
